Eloquence
by Blindsirens
Summary: AU. The Cullens are 'encouraged' to stay with the Volturi for a period of time - long enough to be present when Bella Swan stumbles across a vampire in Volterra only to be taken to Aro.


Edward had never been to Volterra before. Save for Carlisle, none of his family had, but that didn't mean they didn't know what to expect. Any vampire who wanted to survive needed a healthy respect of the Volturi and what they represented.

Time had only slightly changed the city and castle that Carlisle remembered. Obviously the Volturi had seen no reason to change anything too much. Their system had worked for a long time and these vampires were clearly proud of their home.

He thought the thrones were rather gaudy, though.

--

They had been made to wait and the anxiety pouring out of his family members wasn't even being helped by Jasper, who was slightly resentful of having to be here in the first place. This was not what he had expected when joining the Cullen family and he knew firsthand of the brutality of the Volturi.

But Edward knew his resentment was very slight and more a reflection of his fear for Alice, for everything he looked at her, or felt the gentle squeeze of her hand on his, his thoughts were loud and clear. He'd go through anything for Alice and his blind devotion unsettled Edward even though he knew any of his family would do the same for their mates.

No matter how much love he heard in their thoughts, he couldn't understand. He could understand the guilt that Alice and Jasper were feeling – especially Alice. She felt like she had brought the wrath of the ruling vampires down upon them, and she had berated herself for not seeing this before. Edward knew she would have kept away from them if she had, even if it meant keeping away from the people she already felt like were family. He knew the only person who harboured true resentment was Rosalie, whose thoughts were particularly venomous towards the newer members of the family. Edward was sure she'd never forgive them.

Emmett's loud mind distracted him, because he was itching to speak, to start a fight with one of the guards or onlookers standing around the room. This was not going to be a private audience – everyone was curious to see the animal eating Cullen family that Aro had summoned imperiously to Italy.

Alice had been unable to see what would happen clearly, beyond their very certain death if they didn't all show up at this meeting. Aro was very clearly familiar with her gift.

--

Finally the three brothers arrived. Marcus and Caius made straight for their thrones, murmuring half hearted greetings to Carlisle and ignoring the rest. Edward could tell they were content to leave this dealing up to Aro – it was his curiosity that had started this.

There were no introductions. Everyone knew who they were.

Aro, beamed at them all as he took Carlisle's hand in a familiar manner and greeted him warmly, engaging in pointless small talk as he absorbed Carlisle's memories, enabling Edward to see everything also. Edward could pick up no thought of what Aro's plan for them was. The old vampire was far too focused on what he was learning from Carlisle.

One by one Aro went around the group, spending the longest with Alice.

"Fascinating," he murmured with a smile. "To see so much. But it is so subjective!"

She had given him a lot to think about, Edward could see. He could also see that he didn't want to lose a talent such as this.

It was with resignation that Edward raised his hand to Aro's, finding the experience of reading Aro's mind while his own mind was being read very disconcerting.

"Again, such a talent! To be able to hear without touch. You can see why I might be envious." Aro smiled benignly – which fooled nobody – and his eyes shifted to Alice for a split second before he turned away and approached Carlisle again.

"Now, my friends, I'm sure you are wondering why I have called you here. But firstly, I must thank you for your prompt response to our summons. It is most appreciated. I know I can speak for my brothers that we find it most discourteous when we are ignored or receive pitiful excuses for not showing. We do not ask this of people often." Aro's smile faded and his tone became apologetic. Rosalie's eyebrows had almost disappeared into her hairline – the thoughts of his family echoed hers, although they kept their outward composure better.

_Is he being serious?!_

Yes, Edward knew. He was. Behind the smile and friendly tone was a calculating mind, moving from topic to topic with a speed that Edward found difficult to keep up with. But one thing was clear – their likelihood of leaving Volterra soon was looking more and more unlikely.

--

"Jasper and Alice must be a welcoming addition to your family. But unfortunately, it poses a problem." Aro raised his arms in a helpless "what choice to I have?" gesture. "I'm not here to give you a history lesson, especially not when one of the survivors of our wars stands with you. But you must understand our position – your family has now grown to a worrying size."

Carlisle now stepped forward, processing in a second what Aro's problem was and hoping to combat it so they could leave quickly. Edward had no way of telling him it would be pointless.

"Aro, you must understand from your gift that none of us intend to start any kind of war. We simply want to live our lifestyle in peace…"

Aro was already shaking his head, fake sympathy pouring from him. "Alas, Carlisle, it is not so simple. Any coven of your size and with such powers would cause such a threat. The balance of power must be kept – you understand better than most why that is. Your coven cannot stay together."

"You can't do this!" Rosalie's ill timed outburst caused a considerable cooling in Aro's attitude.

"Miss Hale," a threatening smile appeared on his face for a split second. "You don't seem to realise what we can and can't do." He took a step towards her, causing Emmett to tense, which in turn caused two members of the guard to move swiftly to his side.

"Emmett, no." Carlisle whispered. He knew how easily this could turn ugly, and the only thing worse than splitting up his family would be seeing any of them get hurt. Esme gripped his arm, hating that she was so powerless to help those she loved.

Aro was still staring at Rosalie. "You are still very young." Suddenly, he burst out laughing. "I suppose we are all such hotheads when we are so young. How charming." He spun around and walked towards his throne with a pensive expression on his face. "I did not bring you here to terrorise you. My utmost concern is of the secrecy of our kind. A group such as yours is a threat to that."

"I assure you that were are very inconspicuous, both in our interactions as humans and in how we hunt." Carlisle's tone was persuasive but he knew that he was fighting a losing battle.

At the mention of their hunting habits, a few vampires sneered, and even Caius looked mildly repulsed.

"Aro, please." Carlisle moved towards him. "Is there any way we can stay together?"

With a clap of his hands, Aro grinned and suddenly his entire plan became very clear to both Edward and Alice.

"Well yes, there is, my friend! I've always told you there was a place here for you, and that invitation extends to your family." He placed a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "It is a wonderfully opportunity – just think of all the beautiful European experiences you can have here. There is so much more history to this part of the world." He chuckled, ignoring Carlisle's frozen expression. "Well, they don't call it the new world for nothing."

Emmett, still being held by two guards, glanced at his wife and then to Aro. "What if we don't want to stay here?"

"Nonsense," Aro replied without missing a beat. "Why on earth wouldn't you want to stay here? Yes, this is the perfect solution! You can all remain with us for, oh, let us say… an even one hundred years, just the right amount of time. You will all make valuable members of our guard. Yes…" With a nod he trailed off, looking outwardly like he was pondering this deeply when Edward could see he had everything already planned out. This is what he had been hoping would happen. "One hundred years to gain our trust, then your family is free to go, together." Again, the benign smile appeared and Aro acted like he was bestowing a great favour upon them. "What a wonderful idea, this way you will never be separated. I insist upon it."

No one spoke for a moment. All of them wanted to run and leave – not one member of the Cullen family wanted to stay in the forbidding castle with the stench of human blood permanently staining the air. This city was full of vampires – powerful, arrogant vampires who thought only of blood and death. And all of those vampires would carry out the word of the three in front of them.

But there was no way they could refuse. Alice's power was not needed to know that outcome. As it was, Jasper pulled her close to him as she shook through _that_ vision.

Carlisle's face was ashen, but he nodded. "You…you understand we will not join you in feeding?"

"Of course, you know I will always respect that decision, Carlisle. We will discuss what lands will be suitable for you all." His eyes skimmed over them again, not for one second expecting them all to stick to an animal diet, but he was willing to humour it. It was a small eccentricity to deal with in return for the talent of Alice and Edward, and he knew the others would be incredibly useful too.

Yes, he mused, shooting a smile at Edward, this had indeed been a most fortuitous day.


End file.
